


【盾冬】蜜糖的成熟至熟透

by FangYang



Category: Captain America (Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 04:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangYang/pseuds/FangYang
Summary: 应届毕业的总裁秘书助理巴基第一次如此大胆而放肆地去引you一个人，却不知道允许他放纵行为的是源自于史蒂夫同样动了情的真心。休息日送文件去总裁家中的巴基茫然地撞进了满屋子器具的房间，而出现过在旖旎梦境中无数次的低沉声音在他背后响起：“想要爬上我的床就得成为我的狗，你愿意吗？”





	1. 小狗与口交

**Author's Note:**

> 剧情PWP 调教养成 强势白发盾x纯情双性小助手冬  
> *双性冬/年龄差/Dirty Talk/ooc预警

史蒂夫望着跪在自己面前浑身不着寸缕的男孩，眼神越发深沉。

拥有极其漂亮的脸庞的男孩正有些瑟缩着他那白皙而迷人的身躯，诱人的胸脯与丰腴的臀部勾勒出诱人的线条，他紧张极了地悄悄抬起头，因脱去衣服时弄得散乱下来的软发正柔和地搭在额前，男孩透过棕色的发梢小心翼翼地望着自己，史蒂夫甚至能抬眼从那双犹如特拉肯图恩湖般碧蓝清澈的眼眸里望见自己的倒影。

史蒂夫听见自己低沉而忍耐的声音：“巴基，如果你怕了的话，现在还可以退出。”

名为巴基的男孩认真地大声回答他，语气里既是对史蒂夫本人的期待又有着点儿对未知事物的害怕颤抖，他说：“我、我不怕！从见到您的那一刻……我就决定好要永远追随您了。”

“哦？是吗。”史蒂夫不可置否地挑了挑眉，巴基从这个头发有些微微发白如同真正的将军一样的男人语气里感到了危险的意味，他在面对史蒂夫时忍不住双腿发软——同时前后的两个蜜穴里涌出了期待难耐的甜骚汁液，腿缝间不知羞耻地滑腻着夹紧，他看见身前的男人扶着粗大硬挺的性器擦过了他的嘴边，命令的声音从头顶上响起，“那么从现在起，你应该称呼我为‘主人’。”

 

*

应届毕业的巴基本意是向神盾集团申请的岗位是人力资源部的绩效管理人员，然而未被考核通过的他却因认真负责的工作态度所被赏识，阴差阳错的成为了神盾总裁史蒂夫·罗杰斯的秘书助理。

总裁办公室可不好混——面试时的副总裁兼史蒂夫的好友山姆·威尔逊先生是这样告诫巴基的，所幸的是总裁秘书罗曼诺夫女士对他不错，据说罗杰斯总裁也对这个新来的小助理感到比较满意——娜塔莎是这样鼓励巴基的。巴基觉得威尔逊先生有些夸大其词了，毕竟总裁办公室是他现在极其热爱的好地方，因为这里有让他一见钟情的对象——史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

年纪比他大上二十岁的史蒂夫却偏偏对他有一种禁忌而隐秘的致命吸引，无论是英俊迷人的面庞，或者是危险强势的眼神，还是隐藏在一丝不苟的领带西装下力量蓬勃的身躯与霸道臣服的气息，都如同最诱人的迷香笼罩在他身边，让他在见到史蒂夫时不知羞耻的淫荡身体不自觉地分泌出湿漉漉的汁液，染湿了巴基藏在西装下的艳丽丁字裤，发出只有自己知道的骚甜味道。史蒂夫的倒影徘徊于他每一个秘密浪漫的夜晚，拂过他想着白发的男人手指进出男性本不该拥有的花蜜小口，缠绕于身下被骚荡的汁液打湿的甜腻床单。

巴基在无数次有意无意地接近勾引与难耐自慰后终于确信了一个事实，他爱上了史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

 

这种禁忌而隐秘的感情如同春日里埋下的芳甜种子，在柔软的心脏内腔里扎根发芽，包裹着最纯粹的爱恋与欲望占据着他多年孤独的心房，悄悄地攀爬至他几乎满是史蒂夫一人的脑海里。

巴基自长大以来第一次如此放肆而大胆地去尝试引诱一个人。

甜腻婉转的话语、直白渴望的眼神与散发着情迷香气的身躯，都在这张过分好看的脸庞上对着史蒂夫一个人显露了出来，无论是工作时有意无意的磨蹭触碰，或者是下班后共进晚餐的大胆邀约，这对久经沙场多年的史蒂夫来说并不意外。他同意了巴基每一个肆意无拘的动作，可爱的男孩以为是自己的勾引有了效果的回应，却不知道当年也有很多妄想通过某些手段爬上罗杰斯的床的人早已经被扔出了神盾的门口——允许他纵容着巴基·巴恩斯一切源自的根本，不过是他动了情的真心。

砰砰乱撞的小鹿很快有了一份美好的归属。本不是工作日的时间里史蒂夫让巴基给他送过去一份文件，地址是布鲁克林区的某个小小别墅。巴基小心翼翼地走了这个自动为他开了门的堂皇房子里，却不见史蒂夫的踪影。而他好奇而紧张地寻觅着房子里的每一个举止都被摄像头后的史蒂夫低沉收入眼底。

男孩每一个动作都仿佛最纯洁干净的精灵在不知险恶地探索着恶魔的神秘古堡，茫然纯净的眼神让人有一股恶劣极了地弄脏他的冲动。史蒂夫任由着乖巧的男孩推开了隐藏着伊甸园果实的恶魔大门，在毫不意外地看见巴基对着满屋子器具露出震惊讶异的表情后，走至他的身后，隔着裤子抚上了男孩因敏感动情分泌出花液的臀缝，在甜腻引诱的小小骚味里凑在对方红通通的耳边说：

“想要爬上我的床就得成为我的狗，你愿意吗？”

 

*

带着浓重的属于史蒂夫味道的紫红色阴茎猛地拍打在巴基白净的脸庞上，圆润的冠状头部狠狠地擦过娇嫩红艳的唇瓣，然后挤进了微微张开的的小嘴里。

巴基下意识地卷起舌头舔了一下，腥涩的味道正实实在在地告诉着他这是许久未舒释过欲望的属于自己暗恋对象的性器——而现在可以说是明恋的主人了。他迷恋地将脸庞埋进粗胀的性器里，鼻尖贪婪地嗅着来自于史蒂夫·罗杰斯的气息，他未曾有过一次口交体验的生涩使得自己只能够茫然地、尽力地把口腔放松到最大，然后将顶弄着擦他喉咙里的性器含得更深。

巴基动作的极其生涩令史蒂夫有些出乎意料，他原以为即便是没有过性体验，也总会从某些分类电影里观看过含弄的技巧——但巴基没有。巴基如同一张干净未被污染的白纸，凭着一腔的喜欢与爱恋，勇敢的男孩将自己毫无保留、无所畏惧地奉献给他。

史蒂夫在心里甜蜜地叹息，他温柔地抚摸着巴基棕色的柔软发丝，看着乖巧地垂着眼睛的男孩正尽自己最大的努力来吞吐着愈发肿胀的阴茎。巴基努力地上下吞吐着性器，本该粉嫩的嘴角被粗大的阴茎撑到发红，通红的嘴角从被塞得满满当当的性器旁流下还未来得及吞咽下去的唾液，勾起的银丝淫靡地与性器上分泌出的透明黏液一起牵扯到巴基的唇齿间。

男孩抬起眼，两颊被性器顶出鼓鼓囊囊的形状，泛起红潮的面庞上，仿佛浸满了融化的蜂蜜的眼睛里闪闪发亮地望着史蒂夫。史蒂夫读懂了他的意思，巴基是在问他“舔得好不好”——史蒂夫应该奖励他才对，毕竟无论巴基的口交技巧如何，已经四十多岁的史蒂夫仍像个毛头小子一样在他嘴里硬得发疼。

奖励巴基的是史蒂夫饱含鼓励性意味的按着他的脑袋更往下压，以及低沉性感的声音在教他如何能够令男人更加舒服：“双手握住我的阴茎上下撸动，嘴巴张大点，让我操操你的喉咙……嗯，乖孩子，你做得很好。”

“乖孩子”这个称呼让巴基更加羞涩，他满脸通红地用手握住阴茎，感受着沉甸甸的性器在他手中发硬热烫。他逐渐适应了口中的巨物，舔弄抚摸的动作也变得更加流畅起来，而同时口腔被顶弄的动作也能让他敏感地生出一种奇妙的乐趣来。圆润的阴茎头部带着腥涩的黏液数次蹭过他的上颚，竟有些酸麻的快感蔓延起来。巴基迷恋地吮吸着粗大的阴茎，在口鼻间溢满性器的味道时悄悄地夹紧了双腿——史蒂夫大抵还没有发现让巴基羞得满面通红的一幕。

身前的性器早已经翘了起来，巴基羞愧于自己恬不知耻的骚荡身体，在为史蒂夫口交时身下也能如同暖泉一般流淌出渴望的潮水。空气中散发出诱人的甜香，像是浇灌了红酒般熟透了的红樱桃，又像是即将被滋养成熟的软蜜桃。只有巴基知道那是他作为男性不该拥有的湿淋淋的阴穴在难耐地诉说欲望，等待绽放的花苞里在流淌着大股的花蜜，将同样空虚的后穴也悄悄地染湿了。

史蒂夫挺腰朝着湿润温热的喉咙口顶弄着，性器被压迫着进入一个更加柔嫩紧致的内部，湿软的喉口在紧紧地包裹着它。巴基干呕了一声，剧烈挤压的动作让史蒂夫再也忍不住地粗喘出来，男孩惊喜地抬起湿漉漉的双眼，用犹如蓝绿宝石一样亮晶晶的眼眸望着他，史蒂夫毫不掩饰自己满怀情欲的眼神，对上了男孩的眼睛。

他说：“小狗，你的小嘴真甜。”

巴基从喉咙里发出一声模糊而甜腻的呻吟，他的蜜穴里不受控制地涌出更大一股湿淋淋的汁液，他呜呜地流出了被顶弄口腔的生理性泪水，颤抖着将粗大的性器自下而上的舔弄着，纤长灵动的手指无师自通地抚弄过底部沉甸甸的睾丸，嘴巴被史蒂夫操得通红极了，亮晶晶的黏液沾染着这个娇嫩而适合接吻的嘴唇。

火热的阴茎一次次擦过巴基不断收缩的喉口，柔嫩的口腔内甚至能感觉到性器上蓬勃跳动的青筋，正毫不掩饰地告诉着他史蒂夫此刻是多么的性致昂然。他快速地吞吐着男人粗胀的性器，如同真正的性事中激烈地抽插一般，卷起的舌尖抵住抖动的阴茎头部用力吮吸着。

滚烫剧烈的白浊大股大股地浇打在红艳的舌尖与口腔里，过多的白浊拍打在他的口腔内让巴基不住地咳嗽，无法容纳的精液从通红的嘴角边流了下来，而剩下的储存已久的精液则浇灌在巴基漂亮的脸庞上。

巴基臣服着抬起头，闭着眼睛顺从地接受着来自于史蒂夫给予他的火热欲望。白色的浊液从额前的发丝上滴落下来，沾染在男孩仿佛蝴蝶翅膀一样颤动的睫毛上，而后被伸出的通红舌尖接住卷入口中。

淫靡的精液为这张干净纯洁的面容增添了几分色情的气息。史蒂夫看着他的小狗做出一个吞咽的动作，然后期待着双眼朝他伸出红艳艳的舌头：

“主人，我全都吞下去啦。”

 

TBC.


	2. 前面还是后面

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -“主人是想玩前面还是后面？”
> 
> -“玩过后面吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 双性冬/年龄差/Dirty Talk/ooc预警
> 
> *本章有足交预警

巴基伸出红艳艳的舌头，他歪着脑袋露出一个娇憨又可爱至极的笑容，亮晶晶的眼睛里写满了讨赏的意味，而唇齿间的吞咽说明了这个乖巧的男孩把史蒂夫刚刚发泄出来的腥涩精液吃得多么干净。

史蒂夫无法忍受地一把拉起巴基的手臂，将他稳稳当当地捞进自己宽大的怀中。白皙柔软的男孩像一只乖巧邀宠的小狗一样靠在高大强势的主人的胸膛上，浅浅的花缝中淌出的香甜蜜汁湿漉漉地将男人的高定西装蹭得一塌糊涂，滑腻的水光与修长的腿搅和在一起。

他低下头去，蛮横极了地咬住那个仍留有自己味道的红嫩唇瓣，狠狠地卷入自己的唇齿间用力吮吸。巴基觉得自己实在是淫荡极了，明明是在为史蒂夫口交，自己却因鼻尖溢满的眷恋味道与在自己口中凶猛驰骋、肖想已久的粗胀利器而湿漉漉地打出一股又一股水液，如今他只能够尽量蜷缩着细长的小腿，掩盖住自己弄脏了对方价值不菲的西装的罪行——但他的注意力很快地就被铺天盖地的吻给夺走了。

史蒂夫如同一只掠夺着柔弱猎物的狼，凶猛而狠厉地汲取着巴基口腔内的空气。湿漉漉的舌头撬开微张的唇瓣，顺着唇齿间挤了进去，在整个口腔柔软内壁的每个角落都疯狂地扫荡过。白发的男人用火热的吻在夺取着他口腔内每一寸空气，又煽情至极地将呼吸用黏腻的唾液中渡回给他。酥麻的快感从尾椎处麻麻刺刺地爬至他的全身，直至巴基的脑海中不受控制地炸开，男孩感觉自己身前的小小花苞在颤颤巍巍地绽放，用湿淋淋的花蜜引诱着前来与他交配的对象。湿热的蜜河在缓缓地流淌，无声地诉说着难耐的爱语，而欲望与冲动在旖旎地纠缠。

史蒂夫终于放开了被他吻得面红耳赤的男孩，望着对方泛起红潮的漂亮面庞以及泪眼朦胧的迷糊眼神，他笑着低沉开口：“弄湿了我的裤子，打算怎么赔偿？”

巴基软着声音，小小声地开口：“主人决定就好。”

史蒂夫望着他的小宠物，在自己怀中乖巧地垂着眼睛，嘴唇被自己吻得通红的染着水光，连湿漉漉的腿根都在微微地颤抖。他笑了一下，其实他笑起来的声音很好听——巴基是这么想的，但其实史蒂夫很少笑，至少在外人面前严肃又狠厉，紧皱着的眉头与强势之至的话语只能够令那些下属更加的畏惧他。他在神盾工作时从未见过男人露出过一丁点儿笑容，连面对山姆或者是娜塔莎的时候都只是柔和地点头，而现在的笑意是第一次。他像一个获得蜜糖袋子的小孩子似的雀跃和甜蜜，低沉而具有磁性的嗓音像乐符一样轻轻悄悄地钻进他的心房里，让这个可爱的小狗忍不住变得更加害羞又动情。

他听见史蒂夫染上笑意的温柔声音：“那就自己玩给我看。”

男孩的脸庞以肉眼可见的速度宛如打翻了的红颜料盘一样飞速地红遍了，他极其害羞地张了张被亲吻得红肿的嘴唇，却仍是乖巧听话极了地没有说出任何会拒绝自己主人的话语。巴基起身从史蒂夫的大腿上爬了下去，留下一摊明显的蜜桃水渍。他羞涩地抬眼看了那件被自己弄得湿淋淋的西装裤，似乎还能够闻见自己淫靡放荡的味道，巴基很快地移开了眼睛，最后像惹人采撷的小樱桃一样坐在地上，面朝着史蒂夫尽可能地张大了双腿，毫无保留地将身上每一个最柔软的地方无所顾忌地展示在男人的面前。

水光淋漓的粉嫩蜜口蠕动着露出一条小小的细缝，而身后同样娇嫩的后穴口被淌出的蜜液滑落下来沾湿，淫靡而美丽的两个蜜洞同时出现在一个漂亮极了的男孩身上，他仿佛是等待着被男人抚慰与灌溉的湿软蜜桃，更像是含苞待放的花尖等待着热烈地采撷。

巴基害羞地抬起头来，修长白皙的手指抵在前面的花缝中，黏腻的软肉难耐地马上吮吸住他的手指。巴基闭了闭眼，又鼓起勇气睁开了亮晶晶的眼睛，他深呼了一口气，最后目光勇敢极了地停留在史蒂夫带着笑意而着迷地望着他双腿之间的眼眸。他伸出手指，慢慢地在男人热烈的目光下探入湿淋淋的花苞之中，然后轻轻地、颤抖着拨开了掩盖在花蜜上的粉嫩诱人的小小穴口，露出了里面不断涌出滑腻汁液的通红壁肉。巴基羞涩又大胆地望向史蒂夫，他从男人英俊的面庞上看见了着迷与欲望，于是他小小声地问道：

“主人是想玩前面还是后面？”

白发的男人像一个急不可耐的青年一般从喉咙了发出了一声模糊的粗吼。史蒂夫狠狠地盯着巴基红热迷人的小脸蛋，穿着白色袜子的脚尖伸出点在那个仍在不断收缩的花缝，然后便不留情面地往里戳弄了进去。

巴基发出了一声他自己也无法控制住的呻吟，甜腻的声音婉转地勾起了难耐而渴望的尾音，男孩这才反应过来他发出了一声多么“奇怪又淫荡”的声音，他反射性地想要抬起手将这羞耻的声音掩盖回喉咙里，而后他很快便被史蒂夫的声音给制止了：“叫出来，我想听。”

巴基听话地放下了手，白皙的手指轻轻地垂在了腿间，而唇齿间忍不住泄出更多诱人而甜腻的声音。但他的注意力很快就集中不了在他觉得十分羞耻的呻吟声上了，男人抵住他肉穴上的足尖只是浅浅地在花缝口上顶弄，一点一点极尽挑逗的点弄与按压让他的身体里燃烧起了一股名为情欲的火。流出的蜜汁很快把这双洁白干净的袜子浸染得带着甜腻味道的湿漉水渍，男孩随着戳弄的动作难耐至极地磨蹭，浑圆丰腴的臀肉在地上蹭动着留下一摊湿漉漉的水液，他放肆地吐露出更多拨动心弦的哀求声音，最后只能够无助地将手掌小心翼翼地搭在史蒂夫玩弄他肉洞的脚背上，流着眼泪任由他的主人将他肆无忌惮地逗弄得更加湿漉黏腻。

他的眼睛里湿漉漉的，溢满了将要滑落的像玻璃球似的泪珠，史蒂夫望着那双迷茫却如小鹿斑比一样可爱勾人的眼眸，心里泛起了一股柔软的潮。他终于放开了玩弄巴基的脚尖，往身后柔软宽大的皮椅上靠了下去，然后对男孩说道：“玩过后面吗？”

“唔？”巴基愣愣地抬起头，而后又红着脸眼神飘忽到了别处，他嗫嚅着小声回答，“没有……”

“为什么没有？”他依旧没有放过这个害羞得快把脑袋垂到地上去的男孩。

“因为……”巴基害羞地眨了眨眼睛，方才眼中情动的盈盈泪珠终于滑落了下来，他伸出红艳艳的舌头下意识地舔了舔嘴唇，却不知道这个没有自觉的动作落在史蒂夫的眼里是多么的诱人采撷。巴基咬了咬嘴唇，终于放弃了仅有的羞耻心，有点儿“自暴自弃”地开口，“因为后面太紧了……”

“小傻瓜。”史蒂夫闷闷地笑了出来，他意想不到居然得到的是这样一个傻乎乎又可爱至极的回答，“你前面也很紧。”

他直起身子，然后微微弯腰，伸出手来抓起了巴基的下巴让他直视自己，而后便给予了男孩一个竭尽温柔的缠绵的吻。唇齿间的温柔纠缠中，史蒂夫却有些坏心眼地伸出手去揪住了巴基湿淋淋的腿缝间那颗饱满而肉嫩的小小阴蒂，然后用拇指抵住狠狠地摩挲着，他知道这会让巴基更加情动——却没想到迎接他的是男孩被吻住的模糊的尖叫与打在他手上更大一股湿淋淋的甘甜蜜液，他感觉到肥嫩的在不住地收缩吮吸他的手指，圆润的小蚌珠在敏感地颤抖，男孩似乎连整个身体都在舒爽到极致地发颤，而口腔内的舌头不知足地追逐着男人吮吸在渴求更多。

他用力地吮吸住男孩湿漉漉的小舌头，最后给予了他一个热烈而甜蜜的吻。他松开了巴基犹如融化的糖果似的甜蜜唇瓣，低头往对方仍在颤抖的腿根处一看，却是忍不住地发笑。他弯着腰闷闷地笑得连肩膀都在一抖一抖，而处于高潮之中大口喘气的男孩迷迷糊糊中听到了低沉的笑声，来不及反应自己意识朦胧中说出的话有多么的异于平时，他软软糯糯地抱怨着说：“都怪你，你还笑……”

“小撒娇精。”史蒂夫抚摸着巴基被身前的小肉棒射出的精液弄脏的大腿，滑腻的浊液被抹在了光洁白皙的大腿侧，他允许了自己的小宠物对他撒娇的行为，“怪我，我也不知道就这么轻轻地一揪，你就会射得这么快……”

“主人…！”巴基面红耳赤地想要按住对方在他腿上抚弄起一股又一股欲火的手。

“嗯？别按住我，听话。”史蒂夫假装严肃地“呵斥”了他乖巧的小宠物，他满意地看着对方松开力气的双手，似乎紧张得不知道要往哪儿放才好。可怜的男孩似乎连小巧圆润的耳朵都羞涩得一抖一抖，睫毛紧张得胡乱拍眨仿佛颤动的蝴蝶翅膀，他忍不住又起了逗弄对方的心思，恶劣的话语里带了满满当当的笑意——巴基觉得他大概是要把以前从未笑出来过的感觉给一次性享受完，“我说的有哪儿不对吗？你看你，那么骚，我就只是轻轻地碰了一下，你的骚穴就开始吸住我的手指…嗯，小坏蛋，现在还不知羞地尿湿了主人的手。”

“不是尿…呜！”巴基猛地提高了声音，却又被继续作乱的手指玩弄得气喘吁吁。男人因常年工作带着薄茧的指腹抵住他不断挛缩的肥美阴唇磨蹭着，蠕动的软肉迫切地想要吞吮能够缓解欲望的手指。湿哒哒的汁液在手指间连成淫靡的银丝，抽插的动作在搅动着的通红软肉里发出令人面红心热的湿润水声，巴基再次涌出的泪水湿漉漉地糊满了他泛起红潮的面庞，婉转勾人的声音从被吻得红肿的唇齿间吐露出来。

他在呜呜的哭叫声中仍不忘记辩解：“不是尿…主人……”

巴基像一块裹着糖霜与蜂蜜的甜腻蛋糕，浑身散发着淋满了融化的奶油般的香甜。而伴随着男人的轻轻戳弄，就会流出仿佛真正的蛋糕里裹着溏心的甘甜汁液与湿热的膏脂，引诱着男人更深入的吞吃与享用，而这个毫无自觉勾引着对方的男孩仿佛只是将名字抵在舌尖都能尝到一口柔嫩而甜美的气息。

史蒂夫好整以暇地望向这个被自己玩弄得淫乱而渴求的男孩，他诱导着问对方：“那这些是什么呢？”

“是…是……”巴基一下子觉得羞耻得无法开口，他竟然无法解释自己毫不知羞耻用下体湿透流出的黏液打湿了男人的手。他像个被史蒂夫一步步慢慢开发身体内每一个隐藏的淫乱机关的玩具，无法拒绝、或者说是心甘情愿地接受着来自于面前这个男人的每一次调教与玩弄。他愿意变成史蒂夫一个人的小狗，只要能够陪伴在对方身边就好，巴基愣愣地望着史蒂夫，而他听见用诱哄的语气轻轻地问他：“是什么？主人刚刚教过你的。”

“是…”巴基软糯着开口，仅剩的一点儿羞耻心已经被他抛到九霄云外，他乖巧地顺从着对方诱导回答道，“是小狗狗的……骚穴里流出的水……”

史蒂夫松开了在花芯里寻找蜜袋的手指，他直起身来，望着茫然无措看向自己的巴基，而后他露出一个满意至极的笑容，向他的小宠物发出了来自于主人的命令。

他说：“前面玩给我看。”

 

TBC.


	3. 玩弄与舔食

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- "一点都不脏。你是最甜的小蜜糖。"男人在安慰他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *本章有舔穴预警

强势而充满情欲的话语席卷了这副白皙动人的美妙躯体，男孩美丽的脸庞上因对方直白的命令而染上一层羞涩的粉意，一瞬间懵懂而不知所措呆愣住的表情让这张漂亮的面容增添了娇憨的意味。

史蒂夫从喉咙里发出的闷闷笑声才让这个仍未有过多性体验的小宠物回过神来，巴基红着脸，像一朵被等待着开放与采撷的春日玫瑰，然后便将被自己分泌出来的滑腻汁水打湿的双腿分得更开。他咬着下唇，想要成为男人专属的小狗的念头促使着他的动作更加大胆与勾引起来——男孩的背部微微向身后冰凉的地板靠去，他努力地抬起腰部，犹如一只献祭的小猎物，将下身湿得一塌糊涂的嫩艳花洞全数展示在男人的眼中。

“主人…”偌大的客厅中，带着情欲气息的甜腻嗓音像轻柔动人的羽毛在轻轻挠着男人的心房，“我是愿意成为主人的小狗的。”

纤细修长的手指揩过骚甜诱人的湿黏滑液，湿漉的汁水将被男人的脚尖和手指玩得充血通红的蜜肉打湿成一处汇聚泛滥的花涧。巴基细细地喘息着，青涩而毫无章法的手指只能凭借着那些午夜梦回的记忆抚弄着迫不及待吮吸进入物的壁肉，刺激得情动的汁水更加往下滴落挥洒。

“再深一点。”男人的呼吸已然变得粗重。

乖巧的小狗听话极了地将那包裹在花蕊上的层层蜜肉拨得更开，露出沾染着晶莹液体、尚未被人踏足过的内蚌。手指被情欲催使着上下抽动，咕啾咕啾的水声从湿红软熟的粉肉花苞中响起，层层壁肉不知满足地紧紧包裹住细长的手指，滑腻地吮吸着并不能仅仅满足于现状的进入物。巴基发出急促地呻吟，汹涌的情潮将这块可怜的小木舟推动沉浮，蓝绿色的美丽瞳孔里溢满了生理性的泪水，男孩懵懂茫然地眨眼，犹如珍珠的大颗水珠便从他红扑扑的脸庞滑落，而后被目不转睛望着他的史蒂夫收入眼中。

不远处坐在椅子上的白发男人衣冠整洁，像一头危险巡视自己猎物、蓄势待发的英俊雄狮，巴基想。而自己的确像一只骚荡而不知羞耻的小狗，他只能光裸着散发淫靡气息的身体躺在昂贵的大理石地板上，放浪地将自己奇异的双性身体玩得汁水泛滥、淫靡不堪。——他更加急促地拔高了一声婉转的呻吟，毫不掩饰地将自己的期待与渴望向爱慕已久的男人尽数传诉着，漂亮的男孩勾起手指，用力捻起那颗方才才被对方玩弄得颤抖不止的红肿肉珠，用指腹不住磨蹭着。

“主人……”巴基喃喃地念出男人的称呼。花蒂的强烈刺激让他呜咽着扭动自己难耐的身躯，纤细的腰肢更加挺起，被大量涌出的花液打湿的臀肉泛起诱人的粉意，如同两瓣等待狂风暴雨的拍打与采摘的熟软桃肉。在他断断续续的喘息呻吟之中，娇嫩的花肉在逐渐累加的层层欲望里不断艳丽绽放，黏盈的汁水在空气中散发出阵阵甜香，巴基听见史蒂夫压抑不住的沉闷呼吸，他细细地叫唤着，脑海里那些出现在午夜美梦中、淫靡幻想过数遍的画面在眼前像幻灯片似的帧帧播放——

 

史蒂夫巨大的阴茎捅入他骚浪至极的前穴里，被灌满精液的雌花争先恐后地吮吸缠吃着滚烫粗紫的性器，他紧紧地搂抱着对方结实的肩膀，将喜悦的泪水全数擦抹在男人蜜色的颈窝里。通红的层层壁肉被狠力操开，颤抖圆润的蚌珠可怜地磨蹭着布满青筋的阴茎，每一下沉重有力的抽送都能带出先前浇灌的星星点点白浊，混合着满满的汁水荡出淫靡的浪潮。浪潮中心的小狗只能够攀附着给予他唯一支撑点的白发男人，模糊不清地从喉咙里挤出破碎的哭叫与呻吟……

 

白润的手指操弄着泥泞不堪的下体，巴基泪眼迷蒙地望着高高在上的男人，圣洁又淫靡的灵魂早已置身于情海欲潮之中，他的脑海中一片空白，已经记不清自己到底在幻想些什么，又或许是什么都没有想，唯有男人成熟英俊的面庞愈发清晰，随着汹涌席卷的渴望即将把他推向顶端。

但走过来的男人把他青涩的肉芽顶端按住了。

“别…！不要这样……”他像一只脱了水的鱼，脑海的白光支离破碎，被男人硬生生的从高潮顶端重新拉至现实，从身前硬挺的性器被抑制射精欲望而传来的刺痛让巴基只能够皱着通红的脸庞，大口大口地呼吸汲取着新鲜的空气。他偏过头去，不断滑落的泪珠打湿了红白交错的面容让男孩显得更加可怜无助，绵软求饶的嗓音让史蒂夫一下子软了心房，“主人…好疼……求求你，让我射…”

史蒂夫无可奈何地叹了口气，望着这只使得他无法硬起心肠的小宠物，只能够凑近前去，温柔地吻上红艳动人的唇瓣。在安抚的亲吻中，他在唇齿交缠间带着笑意的诱哄男孩：“乖，让我吃吃你的小花。”

尚在情潮与亲吻中还未清明的蜜糖乖乖地将双腿分得更开，茫然地任由着握住自己身前肉芽的男人将脑袋凑近自己黏液稠密淋漓的花瓣，通红的肉珠与花唇在吐露的温热呼吸里颤抖收缩，引诱着前来探索的寻求者更加热烈急切的采撷。

史蒂夫贴上了湿漉的花肉，如同爱人间最熟悉默契的亲吻一样。

男孩终于回过神来，却又再次被灼热滚烈的情炽烈火灼烧卷盖，胸腔内的满溢爱意与被对方舔舐下体的不可置信和震惊将他鼓动得头昏脑涨，他在推动对方脑袋的呻吟尖叫中被湿黏舌头的摩擦勾带得神魂颠倒。他慌乱地想要将男人的脑袋小心翼翼地抬起，永远高高在上的成功者印象与记忆中威严正直的面容阵阵重叠，巴基小声呜咽讨饶：“主人…别！好脏……”

“怎么会脏呢？一点都不脏。你是最甜的小蜜糖。”史蒂夫温柔又猛烈地舔咬着红肿的花蒂，想要蜷缩起来的白皙双腿被他顺着湿滑的黏液抱着架起，稳稳地放在自己的肩膀上。他温柔地用舌头爱抚玩弄着这副兼具两性美丽的身躯，最隐秘动人的雌花与蕊心彻底绽放在男人的唇齿之下，饱胀的蜜液糖汁从承受不住的花苞里滚落滴洒，殷勤地喂养着正在吮吸的口腔。

湿热润腻的液体被男人吞食下腹，花唇与蚌珠上仿若被放大数倍的快感让巴基整个下体都酸软酥麻起来，他哭泣着求饶、尖叫，胡乱破碎的话语唯有“主人”二字的称呼显得尤为清晰。灵活的舌头嵌入层叠肉缝之中，娇嫩的花蕊肿胀不堪地滴落黏腻的溪泉，巨大的高潮前兆从殷红软熟的蜜桃果肉中席卷而起，直至遍布全身，从模糊不清的脑海中炸裂出迷茫的白光——

意识朦胧中，史蒂夫终于松开了禁锢住他性器的手掌。他听见男人最后的温柔命令：

“你可以射了。”

 

TBC.


End file.
